


New Addition

by Reddragon1995



Category: Game of Thrones (TV Show)
Genre: Daddy Jon, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Jonerys, Jonerys Modern AU, Mentions of past fertility issues, Modern AU, New Sibling, New baby boy, Targaryen family is intact, Triplet Shenanigans, complete fluff, like really sweet, new child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddragon1995/pseuds/Reddragon1995
Summary: Jon and Daenerys welcome a new member of the family
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 63
Kudos: 379





	New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally entered as part of the “Daddy Jon” series and I was asked to remove it. Feel free to consider this part of that universe if you want but it’s fine if you don’t because it can also stand alone. Enjoy!

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and grinned. He hadn’t stopped grinning for hours. 

A son. He had a son.

“Mom and the girls are on their way,” he said as he leaned forward in the uncomfortable vinyl chair and kissed the tiny head covered in downy, jet-black hair. The little one chuffed and yawned at his touch, his eyes never opening as he nuzzled closer to Dany’s chest. She’d tried to get him to suckle earlier, but the lad was only in the mood for sleep. Fair enough. He’d had a hard day.

Even looking at their son now, Jon still could not quite process that this was real. Conceiving the girls had required some extra help after months of trying, but this little guy came along on his own, a surprise to both of them. They had tacitly agreed that three beautiful daughters were a complete package, and they were quite content in their family. They never did anything to prevent another one, assuming that if they wanted any more, extra intervention would again be necessary. Maybe it was the romantic getaway to Pentos for their tenth anniversary, or maybe it was the vitamin supplements he started taking once he hit thirty-five. Maybe it was the gods’ way of telling them who was really in control. It didn’t matter. He just knew this child was an unexpected gift, and he couldn’t wait to watch him grow, to teach him and guide him and nurture him. He’d grown up a boy without a father. His mother and three uncles did the best they could, but it was still a void in his life, and something he swore his children would never know. He’d loved being home with the girls when they were younger. The bond they shared was as unique as it was unbreakable, even now that they were eight years old, and asserting their independence more every day. Baby dolls had given way to iPads, dress up had yielded to dance classes and harp lessons and football practices; tea parties with Daddy morphed into sleepovers with school friends. They’d be off to university in the blink of an eye.

And now they were starting over with a beautiful little boy with the most serious looking face, and Jon was eager to get to know him.

Dany’s IV machine started pinging, and a nurse called Talisa scurried into the room, pressing the reset button and removing the empty bag.

“Can you move your legs yet?” the slender brunette asked in her slight Volantene accent as she checked his wife’s vitals. Dany’s brows furrowed with effort, and she handed the baby to Jon, who held him like a fragile piece of glass while Dany answered the nurse’s questions and managed to raise her knees. “You’re doing well,” Nurse Talisa assured her. “Looks like the epidural has worn off. We’ll get you something for pain and go ahead and get you to your room. Do you have family waiting?”

“My mother and brothers went to the cafeteria and his mother is on her way with the girls,” Dany answered groggily. 

Jon just cuddled his son as Nurse Talisa continued explaining things. He was so amazed at this perfect creature they’d made, less than an hour old, so pink and small and scrunch-faced, so helpless. They’d already stuck a blue knit cap on his head and swaddled him snugly in the hospital blanket, but he’d managed to free his scrawny little arms. Jon was in awe of every infinitesimal movement; how he’d flex his tiny fingers (all ten present and accounted for, Jon made sure), how he’d turn his head toward his father’s chest (he was glad he thought to wear a soft tee shirt instead of an itchy sweater). Jon kissed the boy’s forehead and the baby screwed up his face and let out a quick wail before immediately settling. 

  
  
  


Twenty minutes later, mother and son were settled in a nice private room with a big window and walls the color of vanilla pudding. Jon’s phone vibrated in his back pocket.

“Mom and the girls are here,” he told Dany, bending down to kiss her head.

“Remember, only two visitors at a time besides Dad and siblings,” Nurse Talisa chided. It annoyed him for a flash; Dany’s mother and older brothers were no doubt anxious to see her, not to mention his mother, and the army of Starks who would be descending upon them tomorrow. But it wasn’t like they could clear the entire mother/baby unit to accommodate one huge and close family. Plus, Dany surely needed her rest. 

The nurse carefully removed the baby from the bassinet and placed him in his mother’s arms.

“Ready?” Jon asked her. She just bit her lip and nodded.

  
  
  
  


When he entered the lounge area, he was immediately swarmed by three eight-year-olds, each firing off a barrage of excited questions, which he patiently tried to answer. He hugged his mother, whose grey-streaked, chestnut brown hair was pulled into a messy twist that betrayed how exhausted she was from staying with the kids. She was only in her early fifties, and had the energy of a woman half her age, but the girls were as much a handful now as when they were toddlers. 

They got their visitor bracelets from the security guard at the desk, and were ready to go through the doors when Dany’s mother and brothers entered the lounge. The girls were tugging at Jon, unwilling to take even a moment to greet their “Meemaw,” but one stern look from him settled them as he hugged Rhaella, a petite but stately woman in her early seventies whose silver-white hair was coiffed in a stylish short cut. Her violet eyes were bright even through her glasses, and she always wore a shock of red lipstick and had candy in her purse, which she dutifully retrieved for her granddaughters, who eagerly accepted. She and Lyanna politely chatted, which made Jon uncomfortable, because Rhaella never failed to mention that her son Rhaegar was single. Speaking of whom, Rhaegar pulled him into a sturdy hug. Jon was a good two heads shorter than his brother in law, who somehow still made him feel like a kid, but he preferred him to Viserys, who was much closer to his age but thought that a scruffy, self-employed Northern bastard wasn’t good enough for his baby sister. But Vis did dote on his nieces at least, and slipped each of them a roll of silver stags, promising he’d take them to the gift shop later if they behaved for their mother and father.

Jon cleared his throat to draw his family’s attention. “Well everyone, we have a healthy baby boy.” He cursed himself that he’d left his camera in Dany’s room, because it would be great to snap a photo of the family. He groaned to himself as he clutched his phone. It would have to do. So he had everyone get together in front of the security doors, and the guard was good enough to capture a few shots. 

“So,” Jon began, “she’s allowed two visitors at a time, plus the girls and me, but I think I’d just like to take them back for a few minutes first to meet their brother, then you guys can draw straws or something to decide who gets to go next.” He tried to ignore the disappointed looks on the two grandmothers’ faces, but they couldn’t exactly disagree. And he noticed his mom quickly got over it when Rhaegar offered to buy her a cup of coffee while they waited. Okay, he did have to admit, they looked good together, and he even thought he caught his mother blushing.

  
  
  


He was surprised how quietly the girls made their way down the hall toward their mother’s room. He wondered how many times today they’d been admonished to behave themselves. Jon tried to remember what this wing of the hospital looked like when they were born. He thought perhaps they’d repainted the walls. Of course, the last time was a blur, as the girls were delivered and whisked away to the NICU, and the stress of the situation didn’t really allow him to absorb the details. All he could do during the weeks the girls remained inpatient was to try to take care of Daenerys, even though there wasn’t much he could do on that front. He must have walked a thousand miles around this hospital back then. He’d learned that the vending machines on the east wing of the third floor had the best snacks, and that the employees in housekeeping kept a stash of sugary sodas, since the hospital didn’t sell them. 

Mostly, he learned how strong and limitless his love for his family was, and today it had grown even more.

They reached the room, and Jon carefully opened the door. Lya and Aly ducked under his arm and rushed to Dany’s bedside, where they were greeted with a bright smile. Rhae hung back, sticking to Jon’s side. He reminded the other two to be careful with their mom, then dropped to a knee.

“What is it, Rhae? Aren’t you excited to see Mommy?”

He thought he saw tears in his daughter’s purple-grey eyes. She was always the most sensitive and empathetic of the three. She gnawed on her lower lip, her eyes skittering around the room as Dany called for her to join them on the bed.

Jon drew his girl in for a hug. “Everything’s fine, baby. Let’s go meet your new brother, shall we?”

“Will he get to come home with us?” Rhaella asked earnestly.

“Not today, but perhaps by the day after tomorrow.”

“I heard Ne-Ne and Meemaw talking about how me and Lya and Aly didn’t get to come home for a month.”

“That’s true,” he said with a sigh. “A baby has to be inside a mommy’s belly for nine months to grow big enough. You and your sisters came sooner than that, so you had to stay here, so you could grow, and breathe on your own.”

“Why did we come early though?”

Jon brushed a curl out of Rhae’s face. “I don’t know, baby. It just happens sometimes.”

Her expression turned stone serious. “Maybe we were just so excited to meet you.”

Perhaps it was the emotion of the day and his exhaustion, but it almost made him cry to hear her say that. But he held it back, and kissed her on the cheek, then took her hand and led her to Dany’s bedside where her siblings awaited her.

  
  
  


The girls were obviously in love, which relieved Jon, who feared they’d be jealous or resentful. They peppered Daenerys with questions which she dutifully answered. They took turns holding their new brother, arguing over whose time it was. They covered him in big sister kisses and oohed and aahed over how tiny and cute he was (well, Lya commented that he looked like a baby chicken, and Jon had to play off a chuckle as a cough).

It was Alysanne who first asked what his name would be.

“What do you girls think,” Dany asked as she shifted uncomfortably in the bed. Jon could tell she was in some pain, but she waved him off when he asked if she wanted him to page Nurse Talisa. The truth was that they already had some ideas for a name, but thought it might be fun for the girls to take part.

They cried out names ranging from Aegon to Poo Poo Chicken Head (Lya was certainly full of herself, cackling like a loon at that one) but it was Rhae who spoke up shyly.

“What about Jacaerys, and we can call him Jace?”

Everyone got quiet. That wasn’t one they had thought of. They were stuck between a traditional Valyrian name, or a simpler Northern one, though Jon could not choose between Robb or Benjen, and his cousin Sansa had claimed Ned as hers long ago, if she ever birthed a son. There was Rickard for his granddad, but looking at this boy, it just didn’t fit.

He turned to Dany, whose eyes were moist with unshed tears. “What do you think, Mommy?”

“It’s a wonderful idea, sweetling,” she said to Rhae.

Lya pouted. “Not as good as Poo Poo Chicken Head,”

“Well, there isn’t enough space on the birth certificate for that,” Jon deadpanned.

“Daddy, you’re hopeless,” Lya scowled, but he could see the jest in her eyes.

Jace stirred then, and started to cry, and the three girls turned to their father with eyes wide with concern. Dany kissed the baby’s tiny head and jostled him a bit, and he settled, and the girls naturally drew closer to her, carefully nestling against her body. It was such a beautifully spontaneous but candid moment, Jon slipped over to the bedside table and grabbed his camera, taking several shots before any of them noticed and the girls started making goofy faces.

  
  
  


Two hours later, the girls were gone. Strangely, Viserys stepped up and volunteered to take them home so Lyanna could stay for a longer visit, and naturally they were ecstatic. Jon didn’t miss that Rhaegar stuck around too, and that he left when Lyanna did. Rhaella was last to go, and Jon escorted her to her car so she wouldn’t have to walk alone in the parking garage. He returned to find Dany dozing, and his son in the bassinet with his eyes wide open, as grey as storm clouds, though Jon knew that most babies’ eyes were like that at first. He’d managed to escape his blanket, and the blue cap had long since been discarded. He reasoned that the boy’s blood must run hot. Gently, he scooped his son into his arms.

“Hello, Jacaerys,” he cooed. “I’m your daddy. We’re gonna have such a good time, buddy. You wait and see.” He turned toward Dany, though he knew the boy couldn’t see that far away yet. “That’s your mama, but I know you know that. You’re gonna love her. She’s the most wonderful woman in the world, and we both love you and your sisters so much.”

There was a rocking chair in the corner beside the window, from which there was a panoramic view of the city lights and the Narrow Sea beyond. Jon sat carefully, cradling baby Jace in his arms, memorizing the details of his face.  _ My twin,  _ he mused. He pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture, which he texted to his mom.

He returned the phone to his pocket, careful to keep his son’s head supported. He gently brushed a finger over Jace’s soft black hair, avoiding the spot on the crown of his head. There were no curls yet, but he was sure they’d come along as his own had. He’d teach him how to manage them when the time came. Jon hated his when he was young, because people would tease him and call him pretty, and when he was very little his mother kept his hair cut short because people thought he was a girl. He was glad for them now, though. Mostly because he loved how peaceful he felt when Dany would run her fingers through them.

He couldn’t resist kissing the boy’s head again and bringing him closer to his chest, his heart bursting with joy he could not contain.“I love you, little man,” he whispered, to which Jace responded with a yawn.

Dany stirred, and Jon carried the baby to her bedside. As her eyes fluttered open, he was in awe. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, and she was his, and he was hers.

“Hello there, sleepy,” he whispered. “Look who else is awake.” 

Daenerys opened her arms, and he placed the baby there, and the brightest smile spread across her face as she looked in her son’s eyes for the first time. Jon read somewhere that a newborn’s vision is only developed enough to see the exact distance from his mother’s breast to her face, and it almost seemed that Jace was studying her carefully, and was happy to place her smile and her eyes and her silver hair to the voice he’d been hearing all the months she nurtured him in her womb. On instinct, Jace turned his head toward her chest and started rooting. She unsnapped the shoulder of her gown to free her breast, and gasped when he latched to her nipple and suckled. It would be a few days before he actually got anything out of it besides….what was that stuff called? Jon couldn’t remember, but it wasn’t milk.

“He’s a greedy one,” Dany said. Jon just smiled and kissed her forehead.

“Thank you.”

She gave him a puzzled look. “For what?”

“For marrying me. For having my babies. For being you.” His voice caught on the last word and he felt the tears welling again, but he couldn’t help it, and neither could she. With his thumb, he brushed a salty drop from her cheek, and she smiled again, that smile that could warm the coldest heart.

“Do you know how much I love you, Snow?” she said.

Jon pressed his forehead to hers. “I do.”

The sweet moment was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of a little boy filling his diaper, and they both burst out laughing as he continued to nurse, nonplussed.

“Good,” Dany said with a wag of her eyebrow. “And I know you love me enough to take care of that.”

And in that moment, nothing could have made him happier.


End file.
